Hana
Hana is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates on the Birthright and Revelation paths. She's one of Sakura's personal retainers and is considered to be one of the best Katana wielders. Profile Conquest In Chapter 22, Hana with Sakura, Subaki, and Yukimura in Fort Jinja, engage in a defensive combat in hopes of warding off the Nohrian invasion. During battle against the Avatar, she will repeatedly arraign them for playing their part in Mikoto's passing and for Sakura's emotional breakdown. Hana is soon after defeated by the Nohrian army and is taken prisoner by them, along with Sakura and Subaki. Birthright Revelation Personality Fire Emblem Fates Character Description Hana :A retainer of Sakura's and a noble in her own right. Few can best her at the katana. Starting stats and growth rates |-|Playable Birthright = |-|Playable Revelation = |-|Enemy Conquest Ch. 22 (Hard) = ) |luck=17 |def=15( ) |res=24( ) |move=6 |inventory= Silver Katana Dual Katana |skills= Fearsome Blow Rend Heaven Duelist's Blow Armored Blow |hoshido=y |sw=A }} Reclassing options Samurai |basepA= Swordmaster |basepB= Master of Arms |sprite2=File:FEF Hana (Shrine Maiden) sprite.gif |set1b=Shrine Maiden Shrine Maiden |sprite3=File:FEF Hana (Onmyoji) sprite.gif |set1pA=Onmyoji Onmyoji |sprite4=File:FEF Hana (Priestess) sprite.gif |set1pB=Priestess (Fates) Priestess |fefates=true }} Growth rates when reclassed |-|Swordmaster = |-|Master of Arms = |-|Shrine Maiden = |-|Onmyoji = |-|Priestess = Promotion stat gains |-|Samurai = E E }} |-|Shrine Maiden = E E |class=Priestess |hp=3 |str=6 |mag=4 |skill=1 |spd=4 |lck=1 |def=3 |res=3 |move=1 |weaponlvl= E E }} Skills e="border:none" colspan="3" | Fire Emblem Heroes About Hana was made available on launch day and is one of the twelve characters in her Hero Battle events that take place every twelve days. Character Description Focused Samurai ::A noble who is skilled with the katana. One of Sakura's retainers. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Starting stats |-|★ = }} |-|★★ = }} |-|★★★ = }} |-|★★★★ = |support = Rally Attack }} |-|★★★★★ = |support = Rally Attack }} Skills e="border:none" colspan="3" | Other Appearances Fire Emblem Cipher Hana makes an appearance in the trading card game, Fire Emblem Cipher, with the following cards. When this unit performs an Evade, reveal the top 4 cards of your deck. If there is a “Hana” among those cards, add one to your hand, then send the remaining cards to the Retreat Area. Rivalry: While you control another cost 3 ally, this unit gains 10 attack. ( : This skill does not take effect unless this unit is Class Changed.) |no1=B02-026R(+), B02-026ST |artist1=Pisuke |- |image2= |title2=Tomboyish Samurai |name2=Hana |affil2=Hoshido |gender2=Female |weapon2=Sword |quote2=It’s alright, Sakura. I’ll take care of any fool who tries to lay a hand on you! |attack2=40 |support2=10 |atkcost2=1 |range2=1 |class2=Samurai |tier2=Base |skill2='Sakura’s Retainer:' When this unit is supported by “Sakura,” it gains 20 attack until the end of the battle. Attack Emblem: Until the end of this battle, your attacking unit gains 20 attack. |no2=B02-027N, B02-027ST |artist2=Pisuke |- |image3= |title3=The Unyielding Girl |name3=Hana |affil3=Hoshido |gender3=Female |weapon3=Sword |quote3=I won’t cry, and I won’t lose! You absolutely WILL NOT make it past me. |attack3=70 |support3=10 |atkcost3=4 |range3=1 |class3=Master of Arms |tier3=Advanced |cccost3=3 |skill3='Swords beat axes and bows!:' If this unit is battling against a unit with or affinities, this unit gains 10 attack. Axes beat lances and shurikens!: If this unit is attacked by a unit with or affinities, the attacking unit cannot perform a critical hit. Lances beat swords and tomes!: If this unit attacks a non-MC unit with or affinities, the defending unit cannot avoid. |no3=B07-068R |artist3=daigoman |- |image4= |title4=Cheerful Swordsgirl |name4=Hana |affil4=Hoshido |gender4=Female |weapon4=Sword |quote4=I need to get stronger… to defend Lady Sakura! |attack4=40 |support4=10 |atkcost4=1 |range4=1 |class4=Samurai |tier4=Base |skill4='Fruits of Training:' While this unit is attacking a Cost 2 or higher unit, this unit gains 10 attack. Attack Emblem: Until the end of this battle, your attacking unit gains 20 attack. |no4=B07-069N |artist4=daigoman }} Supports Quotes Endings Hana - Focused Samurai : After the war, Hana was entrusted with her own division, where she enforced her own training regimen. She remained close friends with Sakura, and trained every day to protect her and Hoshido. ; Hana and Avatar (Birthright) : Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside his spouse to spread peace worldwide. His wife, Hana, continued to serve Sakura, brightening all of their lives with her infectious optimism. ; Hana and Avatar (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Avatar ruling as the wise king of Valla. His wife, Hana, continued to serve Sakura, brightening all of their lives with her infectious optimism. ; Hana and Azama : Azama decided to use his talents to inspire and heal the people of Hoshido—rather than taunt them. His wife, Hana, continued to serve Sakura, brightening all of their lives with her infectious optimism. ; Hana and Hayato : After the war, Hayato traveled the world before replacing Fuga as chief of the Wind Tribe. His wife, Hana, continued to serve Sakura, brightening all of their lives with her infectious optimism. ; Hana and Hinata : Hinata's passion for the blade did not end with the war. He practiced morning, noon, and night. His wife, Hana, continued to serve Sakura, brightening all of their lives with her infectious optimism. ; Hana and Lazlow : Laslow vanished after the war, but he inspired generations of dancers and rallied the spirits of many. His wife, Hana, also disappeared then, and it's said only Sakura knew where they went. ; Hana and Jakob : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. His wife, Hana, continued to serve Sakura, brightening all of their lives with her infectious optimism. ; Hana and Kaden : Despite marriage, Kaden continued to travel, returning favors. Later, he served as chief of his village. His wife, Hana, continued to serve Sakura, brightening all of their lives with her infectious optimism. ; Hana and Kaze : While no official records of Kaze survive, he appears in many rumors and tales of heroic exploits. His wife, Hana, continued to serve Sakura, brightening all of their lives with her infectious optimism. ; Hana and Keaton : Keaton returned to his homeland. He frequently visited old friends and got lost on the way home. His wife, Hana, continued to serve Sakura, brightening all of their lives with her infectious optimism. ; Hana and Ryoma : Ryoma was crowned King of Hoshido, and his rule lead to an era of unprecedented prosperity. His wife, Hana, also disappeared then, and it's said only Sakura knew where they went. ; Hana and Saizo : Saizo disappeared from official records after the war, but no doubt he served the royal family forever. His wife, Hana, also disappeared then, and it's said only Sakura knew where they went. ; Hana and Silas : Silas served loyally as a knight of Nohr. He was beloved by trainee knights for his great patience. His wife, Hana, continued to serve Sakura, brightening all of their lives with her infectious optimism. ; Hana and Subaki : Subaki was appointed chief of the pegasus knights and served with a perfect record. His wife, Hana, continued to serve Sakura, brightening all of their lives with her infectious optimism. ; Hana and Takumi : Takumi grew into his position as a leader and prince. He was a crucial part of Hoshido's recovery. His wife, Hana, continued to serve Sakura, brightening all of their lives with her infectious optimism. Gallery Trivia * Her Japanese name, Kazahana (風花), means "Wind Flower". Hana, with certain kanji, can mean either flower (花) or nose (鼻) in Japanese. * Hana shares her English voice actress, Karen Strassman, with Mozu, Anna, and Olivia from Awakening. * In Heroes, Hana is one the few characters to be available on all five rarities. External links Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters